1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for pull printing print job data of a client by using a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pull printing system includes a multifunction printer (MFP), a client, and a server. Print job data generated by the client may be stored in the server, and the MFP connected to the server to read the print job data stored in the server and perform printing. As such, a technology used by the MFP to pull the print job data from the server and perform printing is known as pull printing. In a pull printing system, many users may share the print job data stored in the server and may output or re-output the print job data as desired.
Since a personal computer (PC) that may function as the server may need to be separately installed, maintained, and managed to establish the related-art pull printing system, it is difficult in terms of convenience and costs for small or medium-sized offices to install and operate a general printing system.
Since a user may need to authenticate, discover, and select the print job data in order to pull the print job data stored in the server to the MFP, it is complex and difficult for the user to manipulate the MFP. For example, when the related-art pull printing system includes a plurality of MFPs and an MFP manipulated by the user in order to pull the print job data breaks down, the user has to manipulate another MFP in order to pull the print job data from the another MFP.
Moreover, since the MFP may need to be connected to, and registered in, the server through a network in order to pull the print job data from the server, it is difficult to output the print job data when an MFP outside the network needs to be used.